Dari Pintu Turun ke Hati
by minae cute
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan cara seperti apa? Begitu juga yang dialami pemuda blonde kita satu ini. Tak di sangka sebuah pintu kelas bisa mengantarkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam. Apakah kisah mereka akan seperti pintu yang hanya di gunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar-masuknya seseorang dalam suatu ruangan? Pair SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan tak terduga

30 Januari 2014

**Summary : **Kita tidak pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan cara seperti apa? Begitu juga yang dialami pemuda blonde kita satu ini. Tak di sangka sebuah pintu kelas bisa mengantarkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam. Apakah kisah mereka akan seperti pintu yang hanya di gunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar-masuknya seseorang dalam suatu ruangan? Ataukah saperti pintu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam ruangan yang di jaga olehnya? Entahlah! Mari kita ikuti kisah mereka..

.

.

**Dari Pintu Turun ke Hati**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, miss typo's, OOC, Ala2 India**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan tak terduga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis pukul 07.20 WK

Gerbang KSHS

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde secerah sinar matahari, bermata Saphire sebiru samudra, terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan berkulit tan kecoklatan. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan dari gerbang sekolahnya yang berdiri kokoh setinggi 2 meter kearah lapangan basket yang di depanya terdapat lorong menuju barisan kelas 2.

Suasana sekolah masih tampak sepi karena bel masuk sekolah baru berbunyi pukul baru 08.00 WK. Hanya terdapat segelintir murid yang sudah datang ke sekolah, entah karena para murid itu merupakan murid rajin yang selalu berangkat awal, ataupun karena mereka terpaksa berangkat awal di akibatkan terkena jatah piket, seperti pemuda blonde kita disini yang juga terkena jatah piket.

Setelah sampai di barisan kelas 2 dan berdiri di kelas yang bertuliskan 'XI IPS 1' pemuda bemata saphire itu menjinjitkan kakinya bahkan melompat- lompat dengan tangan yang dinaikkan seperti meraih sesuatu, namun usahanya nampak sia-sia.

"Haaaahhh!" pemuda bermata saphire hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menangggapi usahanya yang berujung sia-sia.

CTEK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu, pemuda yang mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di tiap pipinya itu langsung melihat kesamping dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam, bermata onix berada di sebelahnya.

"Ari-

Ucapan pemuda blonde terpotong karena dengan tidak ber-keperiblonde-an pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu malah meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kelasnya, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tak mau mengambil pusing pemuda bermata saphire itu pun memasuki kelasnya dan mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan kelas.

.

.

Depan kelas XI IPS 2

Kenapa kau bukain pintu buat cowok pirang itu?" tanya pemuda bergigi tajam, berambut silver dan bermata ungu saat temannya kembali ke dari kelas sebelah.

"Hn!" ucap pemuda bermata onix singkat, 'Aku aja bingung kenapa aku bukain pemuda itu?' batin pemuda berambut raven.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Oke mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya.

_**Flash back on**_

_Pria berambut raven bersama dua temannya sedang berdiri di teras kelasnya dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang bersusah payah membuka pintu kelasnya yang si sentek di atas, pemuda blonde itu bahkan sudah jinjit dan melompat lompat untuk membuka sentekan itu. _

_Tapi sangat di sayangkan, karena postur tubuhnya yang pendek di bandingkan pemuda pada umumnya, bahkan menyamai postur tubuh gadis seusianya, pemuda bermata saphire itu pun tak bisa membuka pintu kelasnya dan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah._

_"Kasian sekali dia!" ucap pemuda bergigi tajam, entah ejekan atau kasihan yang dia alamatkan pada pemuda berambut blonde itu._

_"Jangan mengejeknya!" ucap pemuda berambut orange dan bertubuh besar._

_"He Hei-_

_Ucapan pemuda bergigi tajam terpotong saat melihat temannya sudah berjalan menuju kelas sebelah._

_Pemuda bermata onix terus berjalan berjalan berjalan berjalan berjalan hingga tak terasa kakinya telah membawanya ke depan pintu kelas bertuliskan 'XI IPS 1' dan berdiri disamping seorang pemuda berambut blonde._

_"Haaaahhhhh!" desah pemuda berambut blode kesal yang tak menyadari adanya pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya._

_CTEK_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sentekan daun pintu bagian atas pertanda ada yang menariknya ke bawah._

_Hal itu sontak mengakibatkan pemuda blonde yang sedang mendesah segera menengok kesamping, untuk mengetahui siapa yang kiranya membukakan pintu untuknya. _

_Onix dan Saphire bertemu._

_Dua mata berbeda warna saling menatap dan menyelami keindahannya masing-masing, bagaikan malam dan siang yang di pertemukan untuk pertama kalinya dalam bola mata mereka. Ya, walaupun malam dan siang tak pernah bertemu, namun mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan sekarang bila malam dan siang sudah bertemu, apakah mereka akan saling melengkapi? Entahlah! Masihlah terlalu dini untuk mengetahuinya._

_"Ari-_

_Ucapan pemuda blonde itu terpotong disaat pemuda berambut raven melangkah meninggalkannya sendirian menuju kelasnya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan pemuda blonde yang hanya bisa cengo ditempat untuk beberapa saat._

_'Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti genderang yang mau perang?' batin meraka berdua secara bersamaan sambil memegang dadanya._

_Pemuda berambut blonde yang sudah tersadar dari ke-cengo-annya segera membuka pintu yang sentekannya sudah dibuka oleh pemuda berambut raven dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven menghampiri temannya yang cengo sesaat merespon tindakan yang dilakukannya_

_**Flashback Off**_

**Minae Cute**

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Kamis, pukul 07.20

Seperti minggu lalu, pemuda blonde kita satu ini terpaksa berangkat awal, alasannya apalagi jika bukan jadwal piket yang mengharuskanya berangkat awal, mungkin jika hari ini dia tidaklah piket pastilah dia masih hibernasi di atas tempat tidur ukuran Quen size dan bergulung di selimut tebal bergambar rubahnya.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu berjalan dari arah lapangan basket menuju kelasnya 'XI IPS 1' yang masih tersentek dan pandangannya terarah pada sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang pada minggu lalu telah membukakan pintu untuknya, sedang berjalan dari kelasnya menuju toilet yang terletak di samping kelas XI IPS 3 di bawah tangga.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan kelasnya, melihat pemuda berambut raven yang telah kembali dari toilet menuju kelas bertuliskan 'XI IPS 2' dan memasukinya entah untuk apa? Kemudian keluar lagi untuk berdiri di depan pintu, jadi penunggu pintu mungkin? Entahlah!

**Naruto POV on**

Akhirnya namaku disebut juga oleh Nae si author gaje itu! Bayangkan saja shooting selama 800 word namaku tidak tersebut sama sekali, hanya pake pemuda berambut blonde-lah, pemuda bermata saphire-lah, pemuda yang mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di pipinya-lah! Apa pula itu? Bayi aja juga langsung tau jika aku adalah 'Naruto Namikaze' siswa paling tampan disekolah ini.

Ok, dari pada waktuku di habiskan untuk memarahi author gaje yang hanya mesam-mesem sendiri karena ku marahi, lebih baek aku kembali ke perkenalan.

Namaku 'Namikaze Naruto', karena ciri fisikku sudah berkali-kali di sebutin oleh Nae yang mungkin membuat kalian nek maka aku tak akan menyebutnya lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di teras kelasku, kenapa di teras? Tentu saja karena pintu kelasku masih tersentek di daun pintu bagian atas, kalian masih ingatkan kejadian kamis yang lalu? Jadi tak perlu kuceritakan lagi.

Pandangan ku terus terarah pada pemuda berambut raven kelas sebelah yang tak ku tau namanya dan berharap pemuda itu mau membukakan pintu untukku lagi, bisa saja aku menghampirinya dan meminta tolong padanya untuk membukakan pintu, tapi entah mengapa keberanian ku seolah luntur bila mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Hmmmm, terserah jika kalian mau mengejekku.

Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan buku PKN dan mempelajarinya. Oke, bukannya aku sok rajin ato apa? Hanya saja karena pelajaran PKN hari ini ada ulangan dan aku tadi malam belum belajar karena keasyikan FB'an dan menulis FF.

Jangan tiru aku ya? pliiisssss!

Oke, back to story.

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang melakukan adegan dalam film India dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Bayangkan saja, tiap aku memandangnya, dia pura-pura memandang lapangan upacara yang berada persis di depan kelas kami dan jika dia memandangku, aku juga akan berpura-pura memandang lapangan upacara dengan buku PKN yang menutupi mulutku yang sedang tersenyum gaje karena kekonyolan kami.

Konyol? Yaiyalah! Jika kejadian ini terjadi satu kali masih bisa di sebut wajar bukan? tapi jika terjadi berkali-kali dan secara terus-menerus bukankah itu konyol? Bahkan tak jarang mata kami tak sengaja bertemu dan seperti di komando entah siapa? Kami langsung berpaling begitu saja. Dan buku PKN yang awalnya aku keluarkan untuk belajar pun beralih profesi dan makin melekat ke bibir ku untuk menutupi senyuman gaje ku.

Mungkin jika kami berada di sebuah taman yang terdapat pohon besarnya, kami akan saling menempelkan tangan pada batang pohon dan saling meyembunyikan wajahnya bila tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu dan menyanyikan lagu India seperti,

Boleh di liat

Jangan di pegang

Karna kita berduaaa

Tak saling kenal

Oke, kita hentikan kekonyolan sampai disini saja. Daripada kalian makin mulas nantinya.

Jika kalian yang membacanya saja sampai mulas, bagaimana denganku yang berakting di fict gaje ini? Sungguh ironis bukan? Bagaimanapun Nae yang sedang Stress gara-gara terkena WB sungguhlah menyebalkan.

**Naruto POV end**

Tak terasa sudah 20 menit berlalu dan mereka berdua masih melakukan kegiatan konyol mereka dan sekolah sudah tampak ramai, walaupun teman sekelas Naruto belum ada yang tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali dan para siswa yang berseliweran di depannya pun tidak ada yang dia kenal satupun.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, akhirnya dewi fortuna pun melihat pada Naruto. Di barisan orang yang berlalu lalang dari arah lapangan basket terdapat sesosok cowok yang mempunyai tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dari kelas 'XI IPS 4' yang kebetulan di kenalnya karena tergabung dalam satu extra kulikuler.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto pada pemuda yang mempunyai tanda segita terbalik di kedua pipinya yang telah melewatinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba singkat.

"Bukakan pintunya!" ucap Naruto menunjuk sentekan pintu yang belum terbuka.

"Kau memanggil ku hanya untuk membukakan pintu?" tanya Kiba sweetdrop.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Haaahhh!" Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas lelah karena nasibnya begitu nista, bagaimana tidak nista jika disuruh shooting hanya untuk adegan membuka pintu saja? Terlalu miris bukan?

Poor Kiba.

'Tidak apalah membuka pintu saja!' batin Kiba sambil berjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya menurunkan sentekan agar pintunya terbuka, 'Jika shootingku baik, kali aja Nae mau mengontrakku lagi dengan adegan yang lebih wajar!' batin Kiba kemudian.

"Makasih Kiba," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya, "Kau memang penyelamatku tebbayo!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sama-sama!" ucap Kiba dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto menuju kelas tercintanya.

.

Sepeninggalan Kiba, Naruto melihat pemuda berambut raven itu sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berambut orange dan bertubuh besar di perbatasan kelas mereka.

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka, seperti.

"Sana tu bukain pintunya!" ucap pemuda raven.

"Pintunya sudah di buka!" ucap pemuda berambut orange.

"Owh!" ucap pemuda raven singkat dan berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Naruto setelah dua orang aneh itu meninggalkannya, 'Jika mereka saling menyuruh membukakan pintu untukku, maka mereka sudah terlambat!' batin Naruto dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

Kelas XI IPS 2

Pemuda bermata onix sedang merenung di bangkunya dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

Entah apa yang dikakukannya? Nae juga gak tau! *readers : lho kan authornya!*

Gomen! #bungku-bungkuk.. Mari kita tengok isi otaknya.

**Sasuke POV on**

Pasti kalian sudah tau namaku kan? Tidak mungkin kalian tidak mengetahuinya setelah aku shooting selama 1,6k tanpa Nae si author amatir itu menuliskan namaku dan hanya menyebutkan ciri fisikku bukan?

Baiklah jika memang kalian tidak tahu nama ku, maka akan ku beri tahu.

Nama ku 'Uchiha Sasuke', seorang siswa kelas XI IPS 2 yang paling tampan dan di gilai oleh siswi di sekolah ini. Saat ini aku sedang merenung tentang kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu aku alami, yang membuatku dongkol setengah mati.

Apakah kalian ingin tahu? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu.

_**Flasback On**_

_Sepulang dari toilet aku melihat pemuda blonde yang aku bukakan pintu kemarin. Dia tampak sedang duduk dan melihatku atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Entahlah!_

_Aku segera memasuki kelas dan mengambil mengambil HPq, kemudian keluar lagi untuk melihat pemuda beriris mata saphire itu, eh maksudku menunggu teman-temanku datang._

_Saat aku keluar kelas, pemuda blonde itu sedang membaca buku entah apa itu di tangannya dan sesekali melihatku. Baiklah, lebih tepat jika di bilang aku dan pemuda blonde itu saling main lirik-lirikan ala India yang tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Mungkin aku akan di gantung Tousan di pohon toge jika kedapatan sedang melakukan hal nista ini, terlalu berlabihan memang._

_25 menit kemudian._

_Tak terasa sudah 25 menit berlalu dengan keadaan kami yang masih sama seperti tadi, saling lirik-lirikan gaje. Bedanya hanya suasana sekolah yang makin rame karena bel tanda masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi._

_Mataku menangkap pemuda berambut orange bertubuh besar a.k.a Juugo yang berjalan dari arah lapangan basket, segera saja aku menemuinya, itung-itung bisa bukain pemuda blonde itu._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tak terasa langkahku telah membawaku menuju perbatasan kelas ku dan si blonde, segera saja aku berbcara dengan Juugo yang berada di depanku._

_"Sana tu bukain pintunya!" ucap ku pada Juugo._

_"Pintunya sudah di buka!" ucap Juugo yang melihat pintu kelas 'XI IPS 1' yang telah di buka oleh pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya._

_"Owh!" gumam ku singkat dan langsung kembali menuju kelas._

_**Flashback off.**_

Jika mengingat kejadian itu kembali, aku menjadi muak. Ok ingatkan aku untuk men-saringgan Nae jika aku dibuatnya nista lagi. Entah kenapa seringai misterius pada bibirku tak bisa hilang, malah makin melebar.

**Sasuke POV off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa Nae nge-post cerita yang gaje ini ya? Entahlah!

Ya itung-itung untuk melepas stress karena terserang virus WB di fict2 multichap Nae yang laen...

Mmm,, maaf jika SasuNaru jadi gaje seperti ini,,,,,

Dan mungkin minggu depan Nae akan nge-post fict multichap lainnya,,,

Gomennasai #bugkuk2

Akhir kata RnR pliiiiiiissssssssss


	2. Chapter 2 : Menyerah

Mei 2014

**Summary** : Kita tidak pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan cara seperti apa? Begitu juga yang dialami pemuda blonde kita satu ini. Tak di sangka sebuah pintu kelas bisa mengantarkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam. Apakah kisah mereka akan seperti pintu yang hanya di gunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar-masuknya seseorang dalam suatu ruangan? Ataukah saperti pintu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam ruangan yang di jaga olehnya? Entahlah! Mari kita ikuti kisah mereka..

.

.

**Dari Pintu Turun ke Hati**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, miss typo's, OOC, Ala2 India**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Menyerah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kamis minggu ke-tiga

"Apa pintunya masih di sentek ya?" Gumam Naruto yang berjalan dari lapangan basket menuju kelasnya, "Apa pantat ayam itu sudah datang?" Tanyanya mengingat pemuda berambut raven yang pernah membukakannya pintu.

"Naruto..." Panggil pemuda berambut hitam memanggil sahabat blonde yang berada di depannya.

"Utakata!" Seru Naruto setelah menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Utakata berada di belakangnya, "Tumben berangkat awal?" Celetuk Naruto mengingat sahabatnya satu ini jarang berangkat awal.

"Sekali-kali bolehlah,," sahut Utakata singkat, "Kau juga, tumben berangkat awal?" Balas Utakata pada sahabat blondenya yang biasanya masuk lima menit sebelum bel.

"Piket!" Jawab Naruto singkat dan melanjutkan perjalan bersama Utakata menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melihat jika pemuda berambut raven sedang berdiri didepan kelas pemuda itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya kedepan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Utakata yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja didepan kelas.

"E-eto, apa pintunya masih disentek? Biasanya masih,," gugup Naruto yang ketahuan melamun.

"Tidak.." ungkap Utakata dan langsung membuka pintu, "Masuklah, katanya piket.." perintahnya yang melihat Naruto melamun lagi dengan pandangan menuju ke kelas sebelah, 'Apa Naruto sedang berpandang-pandangan dengan pemuda bembut raven itu?' Pikirnya yang melihat pemuda berambut raven tengah menatap Naruto, 'Entahlah.' Batinya sembari mengangkat pundak dan memasuki kelas, "Naru, sampai kapan kau berdiri didepan kelas, hah?" Sindir Utakata karena Naruto tak beranjak dari depan kelas.

"I-iya!" Seru Naruto yang langsung mengambil sapu tang berada di bagian belakang kelas dan mulai menyapu dengan pikiran kosong.

Sementara itu dikelas sebelah, Sasuke masih terpaku di depan pintu kelasnya, matanya masih memandang kearah pintu kelas Naruto tanpa berkedip sekali pun, semenjak Naruto memasuki kelasnya.

"Apa blonde itu tau jika aku yang membukakan sentek pintu kelasnya sebelum dia datang?" Pikirnya mengingat dia langsung membuka sentekan pintu kelas si blonde begitu melewatinya, "Siapa pemuda berambut hitam yang bersamanya itu?" Gumamnya merasa sebal karena aksi pandang-pandangan dengan si blonde dirusak oleh pemuda itu.

.

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Hari kamis, minggu ke-empat

Naruto berangkat dengan diantar oleh Minato tepat di lapangan basket, saat pandangannya mengarah pada tempat parkir yang berada di depan lapangan basket, hal pertama yang langsung dilihatnya adalah Sasuke.

'Kenapa pantat ayam itu ada disini?' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati yang pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

"Kau tak turun, Naru?" Tanya Minato yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa beranjak dari mobilnya.

"A-ah,, Aku masuk kelas dulu, Tousan." Pamit Naruto mencium tangan Tousannya dan langsung lari menuju kelasnya setelah mobil Tousannya meninggalkan sekolahnya, 'Bisa gila aku jika seperti ini terus!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam ditempatnya, melihat Naruto lari menuju kelas, 'Kenapa dengan anak itu?' Batinnya yang ditinggal lari begitu saja oleh si blonde.

Tak mau memikirkan yang aneh - aneh Sasuke pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Depan kelas XI IPS 1

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang masih tersentek diatasnya, "Kenapa aku harus lari?" Gumamnya menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Saat Naruto melihat lapangan basket, pandangannya terarah pada Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan Sasuke yang melihat lapangan upacara, Saat Naruto melihat lapangan Upacara, pandangan Sasuke terarah pada Naruto, begitu seterusnya hingga langkah kaki Sasuke hampir mendekatinya.

"Pin-

"Bukain pintunya!" Pinta Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke, atau karena ucapan mereka hampir bersamaan hingga Sasuke mengalah dan membiarkan Naruto yang berbicara.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu Naruto dengan tubuh yang menghadap pintu dan tangan yang diangkat menuju sentekan pintu.

Saat Naruto memandang Sasuke, Sasuke melihat kearah pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka sentekan pintu. Saat Sasuke memandang Narutu, Naruto melihat kearah lapangan upacara.

Memandang. Berpaling. Memandang. Berpaling. Memandang. Berpaling

Hal berulang yang mereka lakukan secara terus - mennerus.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Posisi Sasuke dan Naruto tak berubah, mereka saling memandang dan berpaling, begitu seterusnya, namun ada kalanya pandangan mereka bertemu sepersekian detik walau akhirnya meraka memilih untuk berpaling.

Deg. Deg. Deg

Jantung mereka semakin berdetak dikala posisi itu tak juga berubah.

Stek

Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka sentekan pintu kelas Naruto, mengakhiri acara pandang - pandangan mereka yang seperti film india jika saja pintu itu adalah sebuah pohon.

"Arigatou," ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke yang beranjak menuju kelasnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Utaka yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Utakata?" Gumam Naruto melihat Utaka yang berada dibelakangnya, "Kau kenal orang itu?" Lirih Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Apa?" Utakata menanyai Naruto karena tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Bukan apa-apa." Seru Naruto dan membuka sentekan daun pintu satunya didalam kelas dengan menjinjitkan kakinya, maklumlah lantai teras lebih tinggi dari lantai teras, jadi Naruto hanya bisa membuka sentekan pintu yang ada di kelas.

Tak sengaja pandangan Naruto terarah pada Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu kelasnya dengan pandangan kearah Naruto, namun hanya sebentar karena mereka memilih untuk berpaling dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing - masing.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Hari Kamis, minggu ke-lima

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berangkat awal dihari ini, dengan alasan yang masih sama yaitu piket.

"Naruto." Panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' didahinya yang berjalan dari arah tempat parkir.

"Gaara?" Seru Naruto melihat Gaara, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya, "Tumben berangkat awal?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Tak boleh?" Di jawab Gaara dengan pertanyaan lagi,

"Boleh." Ungkap Naruto yang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Senteknya belum dibuka, Gaara.." lapor Naruto melihat pintunya yang masih tersentek, "Apa minta tolong orang itu?" Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kelas XI IPS 2 mengingat jika tinggi mereka berdua hampir sama, jadi tak mungkin Gaara bisa membuka sentekan pintu itu.

"Pakai ini aja!" Tunjuk Gaara pada kursi panjang di depan kelas dan langsung mendorongnya ke depan pintu, dibantu Naruto tentunya. Setelah kursi itu didepan pintu, Gaara segera menaiki kursi dan membuka sentekan pintu, "Bisakan?" Ucap Gaara setelah turun dari kursi dan mendorongnya ketempat semula.

Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihatnya, 'Kenapa dari dulu tak terpikirkan olehku untuk membuka sentekan pintu dengan mendorong kursi?' Batin Naruto yang selama ini lebih memilih menduduki kursi itu dan menunggu orang lain membukakan pintu untuknya, daripada menggunakan kursi itu untuk membuka pintu dengan mendorong dan menaikinya, 'Tapi jika aku membuka pintu sendiri aku tidak akan berpandang - pandangan dengan pantat ayam itu.' Pikirnya merasa beruntung karena bisa dibukakan pintu oleh Sasuke.

"Naru, kenapa kau diam saja?" sentak Gaara yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja didepan pintu.

"Ti-tidak." Sanggah Naruto langsung memasuki kelasnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke terpaku didepan kelasnya setelah melihat teman Naruto yang berambut merah bisa membuka pintu dengan menaiki kursi, 'Aku baru menyadari jika kursi bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu, lalu kenapa si blonde itu tidak melakukannya?' Batinnya bingung, 'Tapi jika dari awal si blonde melakukan itu aku tak akan bisa berpandang - pandangan dengan si blonde.' Batinnya merasa beruntung karena Naruto tak membuka pintu dengan mendorong kursi.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju jalan raya, saat perjalanan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam mengendarai sepeda motor dengan seorang siswi berambut merah dan berkacamata yang membonceng pemuda itu. Entah mengapa Naruto tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu hingga sosoknya hilang ditikungan.

**Naruto POV**

Pantat ayam sudah memiliki pacar ya? Tak mengherankan juga sich karena dia tampan, tapi kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas darinya, juga kejadian yang slama ini kulalui dengannya. Ayolah Naruto, ada apa denganmu?

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Apa pemuda yang ku lewati tadi benar - benar si blonde? Kenapa pandangan matanya begitu sayu? Apa karena aku sedang mengantar pulang Karin? Entah mengapa aku tak ingin melihat pandangan matanya yang seperti itu lagi, tapi aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto tak pernah lagi berangkat awal, terserah dengan tugas piketnya, dia tak peduli lagi dengan itu. Dan saat tak sengaja pandangan matanya mengarah pada Sasuke, dia akan berpaling dan memutuskan untuk menghindarinya.

Sasuke pun juga tampak acuh dengan kelakuan si blonde yang seperti menghindarinya, karena pada kenyataannya mereka berdua tidaklah pernah saling berkenalan, sampai detik ini pun mereka tidak pernah tahu nama masing -masing.

Kita tidak pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan cara seperti apa

Tak di sangka sebuah pintu kelas bisa mengantarkan kita pada seseorang yang di cinta

Apakah kisah cinta akan seperti pintu yang hanya di gunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar-masuknya seseorang dalam suatu ruangan?

Ataukah saperti pintu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam ruangan yang di jaga olehnya?

Dan mereka pun memilih untuk membiarkan perasaan itu hilang seiring berjalannya waktu,

Tanpa mencoba untuk berjuang mendapatkannya...

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huweeeee,,,, kenapa jadi seperti ini kelanjutan ceritanya?

Nae bener-bener minta maaf karena cerita ini semakin gaje, seperti, Setting yang hanya dilakukan pada hari kamis, Naruto berangkat awal karena piket, selalu ada adegan berpandangan dan berpaling, serta berakhir dengan saling menyerah satu sama lain..

Entahlah hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Nae,, hehehe...

Gomen jika fict ini mengecewakan..

**Vianycka Hime : **Seperti pengalaman ya? Hehe.. Kalau di SMA Nae dulu kelas favorit bukan dari urutan kelas itu, tapi dari prestasi siswa di kelas itu, bisa saja yang favorit kelas IPS 2 atau 4,,, karena sudah lama Nae meninggalkan bangku sekolah mungkin peraturannya beda, atau memang setiap sekolah memiliki peraturannya masing - masing,, gak papa kok kamu mengira Naruto lebih pintar,, Iya Nae akan semangat nulis, makasih..

**Naoi Sora : **Iya cerita ini akhirnya terealisasikan, iya memang lucu saat SasuNaru lirik-lirkan, semoga gak jadi enek setelah baca chap ini karena SasuNaru selalu lirik-lirikan. Ini sudah lanjut maaf menunggu lama,, makasih..

**Ahn Ryuuki : **Sekarang malah sudah bulan Mei, maaf mengecewakan,, Iya fict seperti inii bikin senyum-senyum gaje, tapi maaf endingnya tak sesuai harapan dan mungkin tak membuat hepy lagi,, makasih..

Makasih yang sudah **favorit : chanbaekr, Ahn Ryuuki**

Makasih yang sudah **Follow : chanbaekr, nurin. vip4ever, Ahn Ryuuki**

**Dan makasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fict ini...**


End file.
